


two eyes in a wink

by Dimplesonfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Peter Pan References, School Play, Zayn is an adult but he's not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimplesonfire/pseuds/Dimplesonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis plays Peter Pan in the school play but he's nervous about kissing Eleanor in front of all the mummies and the daddies. Happily, Harry is here to encourage him.<br/>Also Harry is a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two eyes in a wink

**Author's Note:**

> So it's 2AM and I'm really sorry about any mistakes because english is not my main language and also i know nothing about Peter Pan I'm sorry.  
> I don't own anything but the story.
> 
> Also I just love kid fics.

Louis is nervous, it will soon be his scene and it’s The big scene. The one of the Kiss. It won’t be the first time, because they practiced it during rehearsals but now it’s in front of all the daddies and the mummies and Louis is not sure he really wants to do it. Right now, on stage, the lost boys are singing and Louis can see his mummy through the curtain. She’s sitting in the front row, because Louis has the lead role, and she’s filming with her camera.

Then Louis looks at what’s happening on stage and he sees Niall going in the wrong way and he giggles a little because maybe it's mean but it’s relaxing to see that if he fails on stage, he won’t be the only one.

He hears Miss Lorelei calling his name so he runs to her.

“I’m here miss !” he yells in whispers.

“Super, Louis, oh look at you, your hair is all messed up, go see Danielle so she can fix that. honey.” She pats gently his hair. Louis is leaving but her hand reaches his shoulder. "wait Louis are  you alright ?" Louis is not crying, but tears are rolling down his face. But he’s not crying because he’s a big boy.

He lowers his head and looks at his feet, sniffing. Miss Lorelei kneels in front of him so her face is at the same level as his. She cups his chin and softly makes him look at her.

“You practiced a lot, honey, don’t worry, you will do perfect. And you already went through the whole play and remember how the public clapped when you finished your song ?”

Louis’s eyes light up at the memory, it’s true, he did really well and he only forgot one step of dancing so he nods brightly.

“Ok, now get ready Louis, it will be your scene really soon.” She hugs him and gets up, before messing his hair a little. Louis is still a little bit nervous though but he’s not crying anymore. And it’s not the first time he’s on stage in front of the mummies and the daddies, last year, he was Grumpy in the school play of Snow white.

He finds Danielle in the sleeping room where are all the costumes and accessories are. She is surrounded by little kids who are playing invented characters like clouds and trees because everyone can’t get a good part. They’re kids from little classes, they’re still babies and Louis is a big boy now but he thinks the play wouldn’t be the same without them. He crosses Harry who winks at him and even though he winks with both eyes, Louis winks back and waves at him. Louis likes Harry even if he’s two years younger. Harry is a little kid but he knows how to play like a big kid and he never fights with Louis when he wants to be the prince. Louis loves being the prince because the tiara is all shiny.

Harry walks to him, a little awkwardly because his legs are wrapped up in brown paper, to make the trunk of the tree he's playing.

“Are you crying ?” the little boy asks.

“No I’m not.”  Louis replies, eyes still wet.

“Why are you crying ?”

“I am a little scared…” Louis whispers so no one else than Harry will ear.

“Why ?” Harry’s eyes are wide open with concern.

“Peter Pan has to kiss Wendy.”

Harry nods comprehensively.

Perrie, the art teacher walks to them and put her hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry, love, go back with the other trees please.”

Harry turns to her and pouts. “But I don’t want to hold Taylor’s hand.”

Perrie sighs. “But, darling, you have to, you make a forest, what would be a forest if trees didn’t hold hands.”

Harry crosses his arms over his tiny chest, and frowns.

Then Louis has an idea.

“I have an Idea, Harry, if you hold Taylor’s hand, I will kiss Eleanor.”

Perrie smiles and Harry gives a considering look at Louis before agreeing. He gives a last smile to the older boys and leaves with the young woman.

Louis waves at him and walks to Danielle who asks him what he wants. He says Miss Lorelei wants hit hair to be done and he adds that maybe he could use a little more glitter on his hat even if Miss Lorelei didn’t say anything about that. Louis just likes shiny things and peter pan should be shiny because Sophia who plays Tinker-Bell has the right to be shiny so he thinks he does too. He is the principal character of the story after all. Danielle laughs a little and makes his hair look better before sprinkling some glitter on Louis’s hat.

Mr Zayn, the little class’s teacher come and calls Wendy and Peter Pan for the last scene. Suddenly, Louis’s stomach is full of butterflies and when he reaches Eleanor, behind the curtain, he grabs her hand. Eleanor smiles at him and he smiles at her. Miss Lorelei stands right behind them, a hand on each one of their shoulders, ready to tell them it’s time to go.

A minute seems like a year and all the kids playing the lost Boys finally come out from the stage, and it’s time. Louis crosses Niall and gives him a confident high five even if he’s all shaky. The stage is dark so all the kids playing trees and furniture can take their place. Then the light comes back and Louis and Eleanor run on stage. They sing their song and Louis doesn’t forget the lyrics. He looks at the public, he can’t really see everyone, but he sees his mummy and his daddy who smile at him.

Louis truly loves that. All his nervousness is gone, he can feel all the eyes on him and he likes it. When he grows up, Louis knows, he wants to be an actor.

He makes two steps left as Eleanor goes to the right, just like they practiced. Then both of them rotate without stopping singing. Then, Eleanor sits down, because Wendy is sad. And Louis has to hide between the trees because Peter Pan is sad too. Only a couple of minutes before The kiss. Butterflies come back and Louis is not sure anymore.

Louis is standing behind the trees and the spot light is on Wendy. Louis shakes because he’s scared. He feels something warm in his hand and when he looks at it, he sees it’s Harry’s hand. Harry is one of the trees. Harry’s palm is sweaty but Louis doesn’t care because it makes the scare go away. Harry smiles at him and maybe butterflies are back, but it’s nice butterflies; Louis smiles back and Harry winks with two eyes again. Louis giggles silently. Harry’s cheeks redden but his smile gets bigger, making the dimples in his cheeks wider.

Eleanor finishes her part and it’s time for Louis to come out of the trees. He says his words, walking to Eleanor. He takes her hands and it’s almost the big moments. Everyone is silent. Louis gives a quick glance to Harry who gives him a thumb up and a (two eyes) wink. Louis says is last words. Together, they rotate to the sound of the music. They have now swept places and behind Eleanor, Louis can see Harry in his weird tree costume grinning at him.

“I will come back Wendy !"

And it’s The big moment.

Louis leans forward a little. He’s ready, Harry is still smiling brightly, dimples all out.

Then Louis drops Eleanor’s hands. She gives him a misunderstanding look but Louis doesn’t pay attention to her. He heads right to the trees and stops in front of Harry.

He can hear the confused whispers in the public and behind the curtain.

Louis looks into Harry’s eyes. They’re green and beautiful. Then Louis cups Harry’s cheek in his hand and whispers “I think don’t want to kiss anyone else.” And he closes the space between his lips and Harry’s. The kiss is sweet and soft and it’s much more enjoyable than with Eleanor.

Harry doesn’t push him back, but Louis breaks the kiss to look at the little boy’s face. Harry looks confused and his cheeks and lips are red but his eyes sparkle. Louis smiles at him.

And he hears it, the shocked silence in the room. Suddenly, his face turns crimson and he feels like his skin is burning. He turns back to Eleanor who still has a shocked look on her face and he’s suddenly really embarrassed. What did he do ? Why did he do it ? He just ruined the whole play and Miss Lorelei is going to be mad at him and his mummy and his daddy are going to be so disappointed.

But he feel a little hand grabbing his and he looks down at Harry who smiles brightly at him. The little boy whispers “I only want to hold your hand.” And all the doubts and regrets fade away, lost in the green of Harry’s eyes.


End file.
